striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Option C
Option C ( ) is one of Hiryu's three offensive Options, debuting in the first Strider and returning in Strider (2014). It's also a primary part of Hiryu's movelist in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. In English, this Option is also known as the Robot Hawk'Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). ''Strider (English). Instruction manual, Pg. 12, translated from the original '''Hawk-Type Robot ( )Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 16Capcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 12Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 09, and Robot Eagle in the 2014 Strider. Models Strider (CPS-1) Option C is a robot shaped in the form of a hawk with sharp metal feathers. Unlike the other Options, the Robot Hawk comes out of the Item Boxes once they are open, and starts circling the sky above Hiryu. Whenever an airborne enemy comes near him, the Robot Hawk dives down and slashes it apart with its metal wings. The Robot Hawk does not bond with any of Hiryu's lifebar units, and remains flying around the area close to where it was released for a while. Option C doesn't need a control unit like the other Options, instead working outside Hiryu's control on a specific range stored in its memory.Staff (1993). "Capcom Illustration Gallery". Club Capcom (0). Pg. 11-12 Option C possess the following equipment: ::Reinforced Metal Feathers ( ) - The sharp metal-reinforced feathers, able to slice through any enemy. ::Wings Driving Engine ( ) - Found at the base of the two wings. ::Target Sensor ( ) - Option C's eye sensors. Strider (2014) Option-C appears as a plasma construct in the form of a red eagle. Once active, Option-C performs a quick swooping attack at Hiryu's direction, destroying anyone standing in its path. When used near "Eagle Perch" statues, Hiryu can attach his Climb Sickle to the Option and be carried away to a different section of Hiryu's current location. This ability is known as Eagle Flight ( ). Option-C is the first Option to be collected, found in an Pickup Cradle at the bottom of Kazakh City's Transit Station, protected by Pei Pooh. Its considered the most effective of the three, killing most weaker Troopers and doing considerable damage to stronger enemies and bosses for a small energy cost. In Marvel vs. Capcom Hiryu uses Option C in his Formation C technique, where he commands one Hawk robot to drop a Parachute Bomb on his enemies. The strength of the button pressed determines how far away from Hiryu the bomb is dropped. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the Hawk Option was added as a variation of Formation A, where Hiryu calls forth one to soar across the screen, hitting airborne enemies. This technique was later named "Formation A2". Several Options B and C are also summoned en-masse during Hiryu's Legion Hyper Combo, covering the entire screen as they rush from one end of the screen to another, hitting the enemy several times in the process. Gallery Str_optionC_sketch.png|Option C sketch StrHD_Option-C.png|Option-C in the 2014 Strider StrHD_Option-C_flight.png|Hiryu using "Eagle Flight" Trivia * Old Zeku's new V-Skill II "Kuchiyose - Shii" in Street Fighter V: Champion Edition has him summon a bird in order to throw firecrackers on the screen in a similar way to the Formation C technique. The name "Shii" is the Japanese pronuntiation of the letter "C" ( ) in English, in reference to Option C. References Category:Machines Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills Category:Mobility Skills